Snomageddon 2010
by bwen214
Summary: There is a bad snowstorm. Ben and Gwen become a lot closer in this story as they become stranded out in the cold. Ch 13 is now here. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS
1. Vacation

Ring… Ring… Ring… Gwen wakes up as her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" She asks groggily.

"Gwen, I will be over in an hour."

"Ben, is that you?"

"Who else would it be calling you a 6:00 in the morning asking if you are ready?" He responds.

"Ben, I will be ready in an hour, see you at 7:00." She responds.

Ben opens his curtains and sees that it is snowing outside. "Darn it" he thinks to himself. He goes outside and around to the side of his house to get some cinder blocks and put them in the bed of his 2001 Dodge Ram 1500. He doesn't want the rear end of his truck to slide around on the ice. A little while later he puts his things in his truck and tells his parents goodbye and he will call them. Then, he leaves to go and pick up Gwen. By the time he gets there, his truck has warmed up and he turns the heat on because he knows Gwen hates the cold.

He puts his truck in park and goes up to her house and knocks on the door. Gwen's dad answers the door…

"Come in, Ben." Mr. Tennyson says.

"Thank you." Ben responds.

Ben waits eagerly for Gwen to come down from her room. After a few minutes he hears her come out of her room and he walks up the stairs as he sees Gwen struggling to carry all of her things down at once.

"Here, let me take those." He tells her.

"Ben!" she is so happy to see him because she hasn't seen him in a week or two. She drops her things and runs to give Ben a big hug.

As she jumps into his arms, he is a little startled and almost falls down the stairs.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Ben tells her. They stand there for a minute still embracing each other.

"You ready to get a start on Christmas break?'

"You bet." She tells him. She is so excited because they are going to their family's cabin up in the mountains and are going to meet their family there. Their family is leaving later in the week.

Gwen tells her parents goodbye and Ben carries her things out to his truck like a gentleman.

"Oh, I almost forgot my skis!" Gwen exclaims as she runs back into the house to get them.

Ben puts her suitcases on the back seat of his truck. He has an extended cab. Gwen runs out to the truck with her skis and ski poles. Ben puts them in the bed with his snowboard and puts the cover down to keep the snow off of everything. They get in the truck and pull away from her house. Now it is 7:45 and they are a little behind schedule.

"I still have to stop and get some gas." Ben tells Gwen.

"OK, while we are getting gas, can we get something to eat because I am absolutely starving?" She asks him.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asks.

"I'm in the mood for McDonald's, how about you?" she asks.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

He pauses.

"We could at least go somewhere a little bit nicer like Denny's or Bob Evans." He says.

"Nah, McDonald'sis fine, I like simple places like that and it is quicker to go through the drive thru." Gwen says.

"OK." He responds.

They go and get their food and eat it on the road to make up for lost time. They continue down the highway and a little while later Gwen tells Ben…

"I don't feel so good, Ben."

Ben looks at her and sees that she is pale and looks for a place to pull off. He finds an exit and pulls into a parking lot.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he asks because she is paler and she is also shaking.

"No I…." She quickly opens the door and throws up.

Ben picks up a roll of paper towels and hands Gwen a couple.

"Thanks." She says

He reaches over and puts his hand on her forehead and she feels cold. Ben turns the heat up, but has to remove his jacket because it is really hot now. He looks over at Gwen who has fallen asleep and is still shaking. Ben gets out of the truck and pulls some things out from the back seat. He finds a blanket and goes over to the passenger door and opens it, careful not to step in her puke. He wraps Gwen in the blanket and also gets her a pillow. Her shaking subsides a little and Ben is relieved. Ben gets back on the highway and continues to their destination. He is worried about Gwen because she never gets sick and he hopes it is just a reaction to what she ate.

An hour passes and Gwen wakes up. She feels a little better and sits up a little. She then realizes that she is wrapped in a blanket and looks over at Ben.

"Thanks." She tells Ben, who looks over at her and says…

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for making sure I was OK and for being thoughtful for once." She grins at him.

"So, you don't think I'm thoughtful huh?" he asks her smiling because he knows she is only joking. She was getting back to her old self.

Ben looks at her and sees that she looks better and the color has returned to her face.

"I told you we should have gone somewhere a little nicer to eat." He says to her.

"There's another McDonald's at the next exit, you must be hungry? He asks.

The thought of eating McDonald's after it made her sick earlier makes her start to gag and she says…

"I'm not really hungry and plus I don't want to get sick again."

"Do you want to stop and get some drinks at least? He asks.

"Sure, I'm kind of thirsty." She says.

Ben pulls his truck into a gas station and goes to get out when…

"Wait up." Gwen says.

"Gwen, I've got it, I'll be back in a flash."

"I need to stretch and breathe some fresh air, neither of which I have done for the past 3 or 4 hours." Gwen says.

Ben rushes to the passenger door and opens it for Gwen who gets out and stretches her arms and legs out.

"Ahhh, the fresh air feels so good." She says.

They walk over to the convenience store and Ben opens the door for his cousin…

"Ladies first." He tells her as he stretches his arm out.

"Thanks Ben." She can't help but smile. She likes it when he is nice to her for a change.

They walk over to the big fridge at the back of the store and get their sodas. On the way back to the truck, Ben slips on some ice and in an attempt not to fall, he instead falls flat on his face. Gwen can't help but laugh as she looks at him sprawled out in the parking lot. But there is a problem, he can't get up, the ice is very, very slippery. Gwen extends her hand and Ben pulls her down and she falls on top of him. Ben can't help but chuckle. "

I didn't think it was funny when you started laughing at me when I fell, so I wanted to show you how it fells." He says. She just looks at him and sticks her tongue out.

Ben manages to get to his feet and helps Gwen up as well. Ben escorts her over to the truck so that she won't fall on the ice like he did. Ben gets in and starts the truck up. He puts it into gear and they are off once again.

It is starting to get late and Gwen looks very tired. Tired to the point where she keeps nodding off. Ben looks over at her and asks…

"Gwen, do you want me to find a motel for the night?'

"Sure, that sounds nice." She responds.

"I see one just up the street." He tells her, but she doesn't respond. He parks his truck and goes in to pay for the motel.

When he comes back out, she is still asleep. He parks his truck in front of the only room left in the motel. He gets out and shakes her to get her to wake up, but she is out cold. "She really must've really been tired." He thought to himself. He can't leave her in the truck. He picks her up and carries her into the motel room. He sets her down gently on the bed as not to wake her and pulls the cover over her because she is shivering again. "She looks so cute when sleeps." he thinks as he looks at her. He then did something he normally wouldn't have done. He leans over her and kisses her on top of the head. He realizes how soft her hair is and how good it smells.

After feeling someone touch her head, she wakes up just as Ben goes out the door to unpack their things from his truck. Gwen still doesn't feel too good so she decides that taking a shower would make her feel better. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She undresses and turns the water on to get it warm. The water feels so good she thinks as she gets. About 10 minutes later, when she is finished, she gets out only realizing that she forgot to get a towel. She doesn't want to wait until Ben gets back to have him get her a towel because she is starting to get the chills. She cracks the bathroom door open to peak and see if Ben is in the room yet. She sees no sign of him so she quickly goes over to the table and is about to pick up a towel when she hears the door open.

Gwen's back is to the door, so he won't see much. Ben looks up and sees that Gwen is naked and out of respect he closes his eyes. He felt his face get really hot as he was blushing.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were getting dressed." He says as he quickly turns away, goes outside and shuts the door behind him. A few minutes later, Gwen opens the door to the room and tells Ben to come back in. As he walks back into the room he tells Gwen…

"Gwen, I am really sorry for walking in on you like that."

"It's not your fault, I should have told you that I was going to take a shower and I should have brought my towel in with me." She says.

"Ben, you should change, you are sopping wet." She says.

"It's snowing really bad out there Gwen." He says.

"Do you think we will be able to get out of here in the morning? She asks.

"You bet, I have four-wheel drive, remember?" he says.

"You know I know nothing about cars or trucks, I guess I was thinking about Kevin's little car." She says.

"It's getting late; I better get to bed because we have a lot of driving to do tomorrow." He says.

Before Ben hits the sack, he takes a shower and when he is done he realizes something, there is only one bed in the room!

****I think I will leave it here for now R&R thanks****

I will continue soon, but thought this would be a good place to leave it for now.


	2. Will you be my girlfriend?

Before Ben hits the sack, he takes a shower and when he is done he realizes something, there is only one bed in the room! "Oh well. I guess I will just have to sleep on the floor." He thinks to himself. He goes outside and gets his sleeping bag from his truck. Once back inside, he spreads his sleeping on the floor next to the bed, so if Gwen wakes up she will see him and not wonder where he is.

Ben quietly gets up and grabs a pillow from the bed, but he is not quiet enough…

"Ben?" she asks.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I'm freezing, do you think you could turn the heat up anymore?" she asks.

"It's already as high as it can go, Gwen." He responds.

He looks at his cousin and sees that she is shaking real badly. Then he realizes that she probably doesn't feel real good because of the incident with the food and the fact that she hasn't eaten since.

"Gwen, do you need anything, I can get another sleeping bag and let you use it as a blanket?" he asks.

"That means you have to go outside again and let the cold in and I don't want to make you sick because your hair is still wet." She says.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asks. (Normally when people ask this question they are mad, but Ben asks it because he really wants to know what she wants him to do.)

Gwen unexpectedly pats the bed and tells him…

"You can sleep here, if you want and help keep me warm." She says with a smile.

Ben is at a loss for words, his cousin; Gwen actually asked him if he wants to sleep with her. Ben has never actually slept with a girl before and just the thought that that girl was his cousin made him blush. Gwen saw this and tells him…

"It's not like we are actually going to do anything, which would be gross. It's to keep each other warm." She says as she starts to blush at the thought of Ben in bed with her. Thankfully for her the light is behind her in the room so he can't see her blushing.

"I guess." He says as he lies down on the bed on the other side. Ben doesn't want Gwen to feel uncomfortable, so he tries to lie down as far away from her as possible.

"Ben?" she asks.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"We are never going to get warm with you all the way over there." She says.

"Gwen, I don't feel comfortable sleeping with you, you're my COUSIN for Christ sakes!" he says with a little firmer tone. He actually likes his cousin, but it feels kind of weird and makes him a little uncomfortable.

"Ben, I don't mind, it's not like we're a couple or anything like that." She says.

"I know, it just makes me feel a little weird inside that's all." He says.

Ben scoots closer to his cousin so they are barely touching. He lies on his back and tries to go to sleep, when he feels something. Gwen scoots closer to him and lays her head on his chest and drapes her arm over his chest. Ben is uneasy but he sees that Gwen is still shaking so he instinctively puts his arm around her and rubs her back through the blanket to try and warm her up.

"Thanks Ben." She says.

"If it makes you feel better, then its fine, I guess." He says to her.

Gwen falls asleep within a matter of minutes and Ben can't help but think how cute she looks while she sleeps. Ben thinks to himself "This is more comfortable and warmer than the floor." Then, he slowly doses off.

Gwen wakes up and can't sleep because she is still cold even though she is snuggled close to Ben. She has a hard time getting back to sleep and once she gets to sleep, she can't stay there very long. Gwen has a very restless night but manages to get to sleep by 4:00 am.

The next morning Ben wakes up and sees that Gwen is still snuggled close to him. It is around 7 am and they need to leave soon because the resort is another 2 days away. He gets up quietly and covers her back up and wraps her tight in the blanket to keep her warm. He looks out the window and sees that there is an additional 6 inches of snow on the ground. "Darn it!' He thinks to himself. Ben sits down to put his boots on…

"Ben, what's wrong?" Gwen asks as she starts to sit up in bed.

"There's more snow outside and I have to clear it off of the truck if we want to get out of here." He says to her.

He pauses in thought, which doesn't happen very often.

"Instead of shoveling, I could go alien and melt all of the snow around the truck" he suggests.

"It's still early for most people, so they won't see anything." Gwen says.

Ben rushes out the door and turns into Heat blast using is Omnitrix and rushes around the truck and melts the snow so they can get out. Ben loves the adrenaline rush he gets when he turns himself into an alien. When he is done melting the snow, he turns back into himself. He goes over to the door and knocks…

"Gwen, are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, can you give me a hand?" she asks. Normally she wouldn't have needed help, but she is sick and weak.

Ben opens the door and sees that she is pale again and she looks like she hasn't had much sleep. He goes over to her and embraces her. He feels her hands and she is very cold. Ben takes his coat off and puts it over her shoulders and embraces her as they walk out the door. Ben opens the door on the truck and helps Gwen get in. He goes back inside the motel room and gets their things. He brings Gwen a blanket and says…

"Lets go and get something hot to drink, that might warm you up."

"That sounds like it would make me feel better." She says.

Ben drives around to the lobby of the motel and they have free coffee.

"Gwen, what do you want in your coffee?" he asks.

"Sugar and some cream would be nice." She says.

"Sugar and cream it is then." He says.

He goes inside and as he is getting the coffee, he sees that they have hand warmers for sale. "That would definitely warm Gwen up." He thinks to himself. Ben buys some hand warmers and puts them in his pocket. He takes the coffees back to the truck and hands Gwen hers as he gets in…

"Gwen, be careful the coffee is really hot." He says.

"Thanks Ben." She says and can't believe how nice Ben is being towards her.

"I have something else for you." He says while taking a sip of his coffee and takes out the hand warmers.

"These should help warm you up." He says with a smile on his face.

"Aww thanks Ben." She says leaning over and gives Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"…Your welcome." He says, his face blushing profusely.

Ben starts the truck and they get back on the highway. After a while, Gwen scoots over on the bench seat and rests her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Gwen, you should put your seat belton." He says as he puts his arm around her and continues to drive down the highway.

Gwen finds the seat belt and puts it on, she then puts her head back on Ben's shoulder and nods off. "Gwen must be really worn out, all she does is sleep." He thinks to himself.

"Gwen, Gwen…?" He asks her as he shakes her a bit.

"Hmmm…?" she replies as she wakes up.

"I'm going to stop; I think some food will make you feel better." He says.

"Ok, but I'll be fine, when did you become so caring anyways?" she asks him.

Ben pauses.

"Since you haven't been feeling well and I'm worried about you because you never get sick." He says.

"Ben, that's so sweet, thanks." She says as she gives him a hug. "Ben is never so nice to me." She thinks to herself.

"Ben, I love you." She says. She is jolted forward as Ben slams on the brakes. Thank goodness they were on a side street and there was no one behind them.

"What!?" Ben asks her.

Ben's reaction startles Gwen and she can't speak and doesn't want to speak because she fears it will make Ben mad.

In a softer tone, Ben says:" Gwen, I love you too." Ben has feelings for Gwen, but until now he was too afraid of what her reaction might be to tell her.

Ben and Gwen both get closer to each other as their lips meet for the first time. They remain there like that for what must've been a minute when they hear a car horn behind them. Ben breaks the kiss first and pulls to the side of the road.

"Gwen, I've had feelings for you for a long time and I wanted to say …pause… I love you so much Gwen, I have always loved you, I want to be with you, you make me feel so good inside whenever I am around you." He says.

"Wow, that went well, I never thought Ben actually loved me other than family of course." She thinks to herself.

Before Gwen can speak Ben asks her…

"Gwen, will you be my girlfr…" Before Ben can finish Gwen answers…

"Of course I will, Ben, I love you; I want to be with you." She says as she gives him a quick kiss on the lips. As she starts to pull away she feels Ben's hand on the back of her head and he deepens the kiss.

*****this seems to be a good place to stop*****

R&R please

Thanks


	3. Do not disrespect a mans woman

"Of course I will, Ben, I love you; I want to be with you." She says as she gives him a quick kiss on the lips. She starts to pull away when she feels Bens hand on the back of her head and he deepens the kiss.

They remain like that for a while until they can't breathe…

"Does that make you feel better?" Ben asks Gwen.

"That makes me feel a lot better, Ben" she says.

"That's good, Gwen."

"We better get on our way; we don't want to bet buried in a snow drift." He chuckles at her because the snow is really starting to come down and is blowing really hard.

After an hour or so of driving, Gwen hasn't said a word to him. He thought after what just happened she wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

"Gwen, your being awfully quiet, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't feel too good and I'm feeling lightheaded." She says

"And your shaking like mad." He says with a worried tone.

They are both quiet for a minute and then Ben tells her…

"Gwen, maybe I should take you to a doctor and get you looked at because I'm starting to get worried."

"I'll be fine, I just need to get something to eat and get some sleep." She tells him.

"I'll look in the back, I know I packed some snacks in there, hold tight, I'll be right back." He says as he leans over and embraces her and gives her another kiss.

"Ok." She says weakly as her eyes start to blur. Gwen hasn't eaten much since they have been on the road and hasn't gotten much sleep at night. She already had a cold before they left. The combination of those three things has made her very sick

Ben pulls off to the side of the road and gets out of the truck. After a few minutes of rummaging around the bed of the truck, he finds the food. He closes up the back and gets back behind the steering wheel. While Ben was looking in the back, Gwen passed out.

"Here you go." He says expecting a response, but doesn't hear anything. He looks over at Gwen and sees that she is slumped over in her seat and isn't moving a lot.

"Gwen, wake up!" he shakes her but no response. He gently moves her hair off of her shoulder to check her pulse, which is normal. She is also breathing ok. "I think it would do her good if she could lie down because she looks really tired." Ben thinks to himself as he looks at her and sees the dark circles under her eyes and her face is as pale as the falling snow outside.

Ben gets out and clears the back seat and puts their things in the bed of the truck. He gets a blanket and a pillow and puts them on the backseat.

"Gwen?" he says in a softer tone as he tries to wake her, but she's out cold. He gently picks her up and lays her down on the back seat and wraps her in a blanket. He also puts her seatbelt on so she will be safe. Before he leaves, he kisses her on top of the head and thinks to himself "Her hair is so soft and smells so nice." He closes the door as quietly as he can and starts his truck. Within a few minutes, they are back on the highway.

Ben adjusts his mirror so he can keep an eye on her to make sure she's alright. He hears her faint breathing and it is a reassuring sound that at least she is alive. He has never seen her sick like this before and he is still worried about her. "I just hope she will get better soon." He thinks to himself.

After driving another 5 hours, stopping every half hour or so to check on Gwen, it's starting to get late.

Ben sees a sign ahead for a motel and is relieved because they have been on the road all day and he wants to stop to check on his girlfriend again and find her a more comfortable place to sleep

Ben finds the motel after a little bit of searching, and goes in and pays for the room. A little while later, after he parks his truck in front of their room, he carefully picks Gwen up, bride style, and carries her into the room. As he is about to put her down, she wakes up…

"Ben… is everything alright?" she asks as she opens her eyes and sees Ben.

"Yes dear, everything's fine." He responds as he gently places her on the bed. He gives her a kiss on the lips which she gladly returns.

"Gwen, I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight, but I'll bring something back for us to eat, if that's alright with you?" he says.

"Give me a second, I want to go." She tells him as she goes to get out of bed, but Ben stops her.

"Gwen, you should stay here, it's getting colder outside and you're pale and sick. I don't want you to get any sicker. (He pauses for a second) We'll go to dinner tomorrow night, ok?" He asks her as he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ben, I'm fine, really. I hate being alone and you'd worry me to death if you went out in this weather alone." She says as she gives him a smile.

"Then where do you want to go?" He tells her as he gives her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is there a Chinese place around here?" she asks.

"We passed one just up the street on the way here." He responds.

"Well, let's go if we're going to go." She says as she walks toward the door.

"Hold on, you'll freeze to death." He tells her as he digs around in one of his bags for his spare coat, which he finds.

"Aww thanks Ben." She says as he holds the coat out while she puts her arms in.

Gen kisses him on the lips as he puts his arm around her waist and they head out the door. Ben makes sure she doesn't fall on the ice before getting in the truck and heading down the street. Ben stops the truck in front of the restaurant and before getting out, he tells Gwen…

"Gwen it's really slippery out here and I don't want you to fall."

"Ok, I'll wait here." She says as he gets out and locks the door.

Gwen looks out the window and sees that someone dropped a dollar. She opens the door and picks up the dollar. As she is getting back in the truck, some thugs come up and start to flirt with her. Gwen tries to shut the door but one of them grabs it.

"Hey baby, you're looking fine tonight." One of the thugs tells her.

"You're not." She tells him.

The man moves closer to her and has an angry look on his face.

"Leave me alone!" she yells at him and tries to yank the door closed. (Normally she just would have used her powers and kicked their butts but she is too sick and tired for that.)

"We don't want (much)." The one holding the door open tells her as he reaches up to stroke her hair. As he touches her, she slaps him hard across the face and he gets angry…

"Why you little bit**." he yells at her and grabs her.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yells at him.

He continues to advance at her and when he touches her again she screams…

"BEEEEEENN!" she screams.

"You shouldn't have said that, because now I'm going to have to kick his ass when he comes out." He yells at her. He stops when he hears someone behind him say…

"Kick my ass huh..?"

As the man turns around Ben socks him as hard as he can in the nose. The man falls to the ground, bleeding from his face.

"You little…." The other thug says and catches Ben off guard and gets him in a choke hold. Ben Grabs him and throws the man over his shoulder and slams him onto the pavement.

The first thug that Ben punched in the face starts to get up and Ben yells…

"You'll stay down there if you know what's good for you!

The man gets up and pulls out a gun…

"You ready to die you son of a bit**?" he says as he chuckles at Ben.

"BEEEEEN!" she screams because she fears that he is about to get shot. This provides a long enough of a distraction for Ben to lunge and twist the gun out of the thugs hands. The man is shocked and puts his hands up.

"You ready to die you son of a bit**?" Ben makes the man eat his words as he points the gun at the thugs face.

"I-I'm sorry, please man, don't shoot me. PLEASE!!!" The thug drops down on his knees.

"Don't you EVER, EVER disrespect my girlfriend like that ever again, you hear me!" Ben pulls the hammer back. The man screams in terror as he receives a blow to the face from Ben's steel-toe boot. The man is knocked out and lands in a pile of snow.

"Freeze, drop the gun!" A police officer yells at him.

Ben immediately puts the gun down on the ground and puts his hands up. By this time the commotion has drawn quite a crowd.

An officer comes over and handcuffs Ben and the 2 thugs. After the police get the story straight with Ben and the witnesses and Gwen, the police conclude that Ben acted in self defense and to protect his girlfriend, so they tell him he is free to go. As soon as they un-cuff him, Ben runs over to Gwen who is still shaken up by the whole event and as he embraces her, she collapses in his arms and begins to cry as she breaks down.

"I thought he was going to shoot…" Gwen sobs into Bens shoulder.

"Gwen, its ok, its all over, you're safe now." He tells her as he gently rubs her back and cups the back of her head with his other hand. She is still crying into Bens shoulder.

"Ben, I'm sorry for being so weak and drawing you up in all of this." She says and starts to ball again into his shoulder.

"Gwen, it's not your fault, if anything it was my fault because I left you there I the truck (pause) I should be the one apologizing." He says

"Gwen, I'm sorry for leaving you there and giving those thugs the opportunity to mistreat you." He says.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks.

"No, but look at you, your knuckles are bleeding really bad." She says as she looks at his hands.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you." He says.

"Ben, that's so sweet of you." Se tells him as they embrace again and their lips lock once more in a very passionate kiss that lasts for a long time and only ends when neither one of them can breathe anymore.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing." He tells her.

"Me too." She says as she starts shaking a little bit.

They both get back into the truck and head back to the motel. Once inside Ben takes off his shirt because it has blood on it and tells Gwen…

"I'm going to take a shower, Ok Gwen?" He asks her.

"Ok, I'll take one after you," she says.

"Oh no, ladies first, I insist." He says as he puts his arms out toward the bathroom door.

"Ok." She says and she proceeds to undress in front of Ben.

Ben instinctively and respectively turns away from her while she is undressing.

"You know that were a couple now, I don't mind if you see me naked, you know that right?"

"I know it's just going to take some time to get used to it that's all." He responds

"Um…Ben, can you help me with my pants, I can't get the button undone…" She asks him.

*****I will leave it here*****

I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week.


	4. Shower and history do not mix

"Um…Ben, can you help me with my pants, I can't get the button undone…" She asks him.

Ben walks over to her and kisses her on the lips as he reaches down and unbuttons her jeans. They continue the embrace as Ben slowly lowers her jeans to the floor.

"Is that better?" he asks her with a grin on his face.

"Much better." She says as she reaches down and unbuckles Ben's belt and slides his pants down.

They continue and only pause when Ben pulls his shirt over his head. Gwen reaches down and puts a hand on his chest and Ben jumps…

"Oh, that's cold." He says because Gwen's hands are freezing.

"Sorry." She whispers into his ear.

Ben and Gwen continue their little make out session and Ben helps Gwen's shirt over her head. Now they are standing there making out in their underwear. As they kiss Ben runs his hands up and down Gwen's body, feeling her every curve and he gets a raging hard on. Gwen notices this as he reaches around and unclips her bra.

"Ben, we should stop." She says calmly.

Ben hears this and he re-clips her bra and looks into her eyes and says…

"Gwen, I don't want to push you and make you do something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to, its just I think it's too soon and it doesn't feel right." She puts her head down after she says this. She fears that she has disappointed Ben. There is a pause and then she says…

"I'm sorry Ben." She looks up into his eyes.

"Gwen, don't be. I respect you and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He tells her as he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Ben." She says as they embrace once more and they kiss each other passionately for a long time. Finally Gwen breaks the kiss and asks Ben…

"Do you want to shower with me?" she says and looks at him with a grin on her face.

"If you feel comfortable, then yes." He tells her and notices that she is shivering really badly.

"Y-yes." She says because she can't stop shivering.

"Let's hurry up before you freeze to death." He tells her as he embraces her again.

They both walk over to the bathroom and Ben starts the water to warm it up. As the water is warming up, Gwen takes her bra off and is getting ready to take her panties off when she feels Ben's stare and looks up at him.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for staring. How impolite of me." He says and looks off in another direction as he slips his boxers off. Gwen immediately notices this and cannot stop staring at the size of his hard on. Then she notices that Ben is staring at her grinning ear to ear.

"I-I…" She is cut off by Ben who says…

"Gwen, the waters warm."

She looks into his eyes and smiles as he takes her hand and they get into the shower. After wetting down, Gwen asks Ben…

"Ben, can you get my back?"

"Sure Gwen." He says as he gets the bar of soap and rubs it in his hands to lather them up. As he is lathering her back, Gwen cannot help but think and is surprised at how soft and gentle Ben's hands are on her skin.

At the same time, Ben is in heaven because he knew but never fully experienced how truly beautiful Gwen is and how smooth and soft her skin is.

Ben is so lost in his thoughts about Gwen that he doesn't realize that Gwen has the soap and doesn't snap out of it until he feels her hand gently grip his member. Ben is pretty shocked and starts to get excited as she strokes the soap harder and harder and then says…

"I better stop before you make a mess." She starts laughing at the look Ben gives her when she releases his member from her grip.

"Gwen, that's cruel and unusual punishment. Isn't that against the Bill of Rights or something like that?" he asks her.

"Ben, you actually paid attention in History class!"

"Gwen, no offense, but never bring up the topic of US History while you are in my presence, ok." He looks at her with a very serious look on his face. Gwen looks a little worried, when they both break out in laughter.

Ben is less than happy after she stops, but he gets an idea and repays her as he reaches down and starts to massage her clit. She is startled and surprised but pleasure soon is all she is thinking about as Ben's hand massages her most intimate area. Her breathing become erratic and she starts to tremble under the immense pleasure that he is giving her at this moment.

"Keep going Ben!" she screams.

Ben takes great delight as he stops and sees the look on her face, the look of utter disbelief…

"Why did you stop?" she asks as her breathing starts to calm down a bit.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this, I'm sorry Gwen. I'm just worried that I might try and force you to do something that we can never take back." He says as there is a look of disbelief on Gwen's face…

"Since when were you the one to have any common sense?" she asks him.

"Since when we you became my girlfriend, (there is a pause) I don't want to hurt you, Gwen." He says to her sincerely.

"Ben, you're so sweet." She says and gives him a kiss on the lips which he gladly receives and deepens. After some time in the embrace, since the water is off, Gwen starts to shake a little bit. Ben breaks the kiss and…

"Gwen, lets get some clothes on and try to warm you up, you must be freezing." He says as he gets out of the shower and takes a towel and wraps it around Gwen. He gives her a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggles against him.

Ben escorts her out of the bathroom and she stands there while Ben gets a towel. He comes back out of the bathroom and gets her suitcase and puts it on the bed for her. While she's getting dressed, Ben goes over and starts to get dressed himself. He can't help but look over at Gwen's naked body and thinks how sexy she looks, when Gwen catches him staring at her…

"Ben?" she asks.

"Ben?"

Ben snaps out of it and his eyes come back into focus…

"Yes dear?" he asks

"I don't mind if you look at me, but it's not polite to stare." She has such an innocent smile on her face as she tells him this.

"But how can I resist, you look absolutely gorgeous without any clothes on." Ben tells her. Gwen doesn't get embarrassed vey often, but her face is as red as fire truck at this moment. Ben notices this and is about to speak again when…

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ben." Now it is Ben's turn to blush and he turns away to try and hide it but Gwen speaks…

"Aww, is my Benny getting embarrassed?"

"Kind of, it's not everyday that your semi-nude cousin tells you that you look good without clothes on." He tells her.

Gwen is happy at this reaction. She is happy that she can embarrass him so easily. They finis dressing and they both brush their teeth. When they are done brushing their teeth, Ben surprises her by coming up from behind and picking her up bride style in his arms.

"Beeen!" she says as she cannot help but laugh as they both are involved in another passionate kiss. Ben gently places her on the bed and moves the covers down so she can slip under them.

"Ben, its freezing in here, are you sure the heater is on?"

"The heats turned up ah high as it will go." He tells her. Ben looks at her and sees that she is shivering all over.

Ben gets into bed and Gwen immediately snuggles up against the warmth of his body as he pulls the covers up over them. Ben rubs her back to warm her up as she buries her head into his chest.

"Ben, you're so warm." She tells him.

"Gwen, your so beautiful and nice." He responds.

"Thanks Ben, I love you." She tells him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Be then gives her a kiss on top of her head and he cant help put think how good her hair smells and feels.

"I love you more than anything else." He says. Gwen scoots closer and Ben takes this as a reply and he wraps his arms around her to bring her closer.

By this time, they are very tired from all of the day's happenings, and within a matter of minutes Gwen falls asleep curled up in Ben's arms.

***THE END***

FOR NOW

UPDATE SOON

R&R


	5. stranded

Ben opens his eyes and all he can see is orange. Ben is puzzled for a moment but soon realizes that it is his girlfriend's hair. Ben lays there awake, he doesn't want to get up because she is snuggled right up against him and they have their arms wrapped around each other. If he tries to get up, he will wake her up. He doesn't want to wake her because she is still sick and the extra sleep will do her some good.

Finally, Ben can't help himself as he runs his hand through her orange locks of hair. This causes Gwen to stir and she wakes up…

"Ben…" she says with her eyes still closed.

"Yes dear." He responds while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Ben." She tells him as she opens her eyes and returns a kiss to his lips. They remain there for a while until Gwen asks…

"What's the weather doing?"

"I don't know Gwen; I'll get up and look." He says as he gives her another peck on her cheek and pulls the covers back so he can get out of bed. When he gets out of bed to check on the weather, he wraps the blankets tightly around Gwen because she is still cold.

Ben goes over to the window and opens the blinds…

"Gwen, we might have some trouble getting out, the snow has drifted half way up the tires my truck." He tells her.

Be looks back at the bed to tell Gwen something when he realizes that she isn't there. Ben is startled because he didn't hear Gwen get out of bed. He looks at the bathroom door and he can see light through the crack under the door. "How did she sneak over there so quickly and silently?" he thinks to himself. Then, he gets an idea and goes over to the bathroom and hides where he will be behind the door when it opens.

A few minutes later, Gwen comes out of the bathroom, ready to go. She doesn't realize Ben is sneaking up behind her until he grabs her and she lets out a small scream as she spins around into the awaiting arms of Ben.

"Ben, that's not funny!" She scolds him because he really scared her.

"Gwen, you scared me when you got up so quietly and went into the bathroom. I didn't hear you at all." He responds.

"Ben, I didn't do it on purpose, unlike some people!" she gives him a cold stare. Ben embraces her and says…

"Gwen, I'm sorry."

"I know you are and you better be sorry. It's not nice to scare your girlfriend half to death." She tells him.

"Sorry." He whispers into her ear as he moves his face closer to hers and they kiss passionately. They remain like that until Gwen breaks the kiss and tells Ben…

"You better get dressed because we have to leave. We're already late." She tells him.

"Ok." Be says as he puts his pants on. A little while later, they are both dressed and Gwen is bundled up tight so she won't get cold as easily.

Ben opens the door and turns to heat blast and melts a path out to his truck and melts the snow around it. After a few seconds, Ben is finished melting the snow and he takes Gwen by the hand and lifts her into the seat.

"Thanks Ben." She says because she is still kind of weak.

"Anything for you, dear." He responds and their lips meet for a quick kiss.

Ben goes back inside and gets their things. He loads them in the bed of the truck so Gwen can lay down on the backseat if she chooses. He keeps a couple extra blankets and the food up with them incase they need it and can't get out to those things from the bed.

A few minutes later, they are ready as Ben starts the truck and puts it into gear. There's probably 5 inches of snow on the ground. Ben pulls forward but he feels the wheels spin on the ice underneath the snow. He backs off of the gas and puts the truck into 4wheel drive low. They slowly make their way through the parking lot and get out onto the main road which is slightly better.

Ben turns the radio on and the news tells people to stay off of the streets because there is a blizzard warning.

Ben loses track of time and doesn't see that the fuel gauge is almost on empty. He notices when the low fuel alarm dings and he tells Gwen…

"Gwen, were almost out of gas. Keep an eye out for a gas station."

"Ok." She responds.

A little bit of time goes by when they spot a gas station and pull under the roof overtop of the pump. Ben's truck dies as they pull beside a pump.

"Phew, that was close." He tells Gwen as he starts to laugh.

"Ben, that's not funny, we could have frozen to death." She tells him with a look of concern on her face. Ben kisses her on the forehead and gets out to pump some gas. Then he sees the sign that says they are out of gas and the station is temporarily closed. Ben remembers the gas cans that his father put in the bed of the truck. They each hold 5 gallons. He put three of them in there.

Ben gets back in the truck and tells Gwen that the station is out of gas…

"Ben, what are we going to do?" she asks him.

"My dad put 15 gallons of gas in some cans in the back incase something like this happened." He tells her as he embraces her and kisses her on the lips…

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He tells her and gets out so he can put gas in the truck. Gwen feels the tailgate lower and hears the gas cans slide along the bed. After a few minutes, Ben returns after emptying the gas cans into the gas tank. He starts the truck and sees that he has ¾ of a tank.

Ben looks outside and sees that the snow is starting to blow heavily in the wind and the conditions are rapidly deteriorating. He shuts the engine off and tells Gwen…

"We should probably stay here until the snow clears." He tells her.

"That's a good idea, so we can freeze to death?" she asks him sarcastically.

"We won't freeze to death because we have each other." He looks at her with a grin on his face as they embrace and snuggle together on the seat.

"Ben, I love you so much." She tells him.

"I know." He tells her and starts to laugh as he waits for her to react.

"Ben, you're such a dweeb." She tells him as she falls asleep in the warm embrace of Ben.

***Good place to stop***

Update hopefully by tomorrow night

Thanks

R&R


	6. Going the distance

After sleeping for a long time, Ben wakes up because Gwen is snuggled against him shaking profusely. Ben puts his arms around her and brings her closer to him. This wakes Gwen up and …

"Ben, is everything alright?"

"No." He tells her.

(Pause)

"Gwen, you need to get warm." He tells her as he unzips his jacket.

"Can't you just start the truck and put the heat on?" she asks.

"We need the gas to get out of here, we can't waste it to put the heat on (pause) I'm sorry Gwen."

"T-t-hats o-o-k." she says.

"I have an idea!" he says.

"We can use out body heat to keep each other warm." He tells her.

Ben gets up and moves to the back seat where he finds the space blanket that his dad put in the truck. He lies down on the back seat and starts to undress.

"Ben, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Gwen, this is going to sound crazy but trust me (pause) you need to strip down to your underwear." He tells her.

"Why, won't that make me freeze to death faster?" she says.

"No, it won't because the space blanket reflects heat back towards you and if you have clothes on, it hinders its ability to keep you warm. Gwen, please trust me." He tells her.

"OK." She tells him and she proceeds to try and undress herself but she is too weak. Ben sees her struggling and helps her get her jacket off. She continues to struggle because she is shaking so bad. Ben sees this and tells her…

"Gwen, put your arms up in the air." She puts her arms up and Ben pulls her shirt over her head.

Gwen starts to fumble with her pants button and Ben reaches down and unbuttons it for her and gives her a kiss on the lips. Gwen returns it and after a minute, they break the kiss at the same time.

"Gwen, I love you so much." He tells her.

"Ben, I love you too. Thanks." She says and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"You need help with your pants?" he asks and blushes a little.

"Yes, Ben." She says and he proceeds to help her get her pants off.

Once they are both down to their underwear, Ben moves back up to the front seat and puts the armrest up. He lies down and Gwen lies down on top of him.

"Ben, don't get any ideas!" she says because they are both in their underwear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He responds with a grin on his face as he spreads the space blanket over them both. Then he puts the other blanket over them.

"Oh, really?" she says as she reaches down and grabs his hard on through his boxers.

Ben jolts as he feels her hand around his dick.

"I thought you said not to get any ideas."

"I did, but you must've gotten a big idea." She says as she laughs.

"Gwen, I can't help it if you turn me on, ya' know that, right?" he tells her.

"I know." She says and remains quiet because she is starting to get turned on by the sheer fact that that most of their skin is touching.

Gwen wraps her arms tightly around the back of Ben's neck and Ben wraps his arms around her waist as they pull closer to each other for warmth.

"Gwen, are you any warmer?" he asks her.

"Yes." She responds and Ben notices that her teeth aren't chattering.

"Gwen, you stopped shaking so badly." He tells her.

"Thanks Ben, I don't know what I would do without you." She tells him and their lips lock in another kiss.

Ben grabs her and turns over so he is now on top of her. They continue to make out and Gwen feels his throbbing member against her leg…

"Ben, I want you inside of me."

Ben is about to speak when Gwen puts her finger in front of her mouth telling him not to speak. Then she slides Ben's boxers down. Ben flips over so she is now on top. They begin to kiss and Ben releases Gwen's bra. Gwen begins to get more and more aggressive as Ben slips her panties off. Now they are totally naked.

Ben is overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure as Gwen's nipples rub against his chest. They become progressively fiercer with their kissing and Gwen says…

"Ben, I'm ready."

Gwen takes Ben's penis and guides it to her opening. Ben thrusts his way into her opening. He thrusts harder and harder, each thrust move shim deeper and deeper inside of her womb. After a few thrusts, Gwen screams in pain as her hymen breaks and blood trickles out.

Ben immediately stops and…

"Gwen, I'm sorry. I should stop." He says and is ready to pull out when…

"Ben, keep going. Don't worry, I'm ok." She says.

As Ben keeps moving his member in and out of her clit, Gwen's pain subsides and is overcome with pleasure.

"Harder, harder!" she screams as she can feel her climax is close.

"Gwen, are you sure about this?" he asks but isn't sure he could stop if he wanted to.

"Yes Ben, do it inside!" she screams as she tenses up.

They both release at the same time and Gwen can feel his juices filling her up as he keeps thrusting. The pleasure is phenomenal and after, Gwen collapses. Their breathing is still erratic as they realize what they have just done.

"Oh G*d Gwen, I'm not ready to be a father!" he yells as tears come to his eyes. He will never forgive himself if he got her pregnant.

Gwen starts to laugh…

"Gwen, it's not funny! I'm not ready to be a fath…" He is cut off…

"You don't have to worry Ben, I'm on the pill."

Ben takes a sigh of relief as it feels like a thousand pound weight has been taken off of his shoulders.

"Oh thank you lord, thank you!" he yells because he was scared shitless to tell the truth. He was afraid of what would happen and how they would break it to their parents if he got her pregnant.

Ben and Gwen both kiss passionately and their breathing starts to slow down.

"Gwen, I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too, Ben." She says as they embrace each other. Ben squeezes her tightly and Gwen tells him…

"Ben, can you please let go, I have to pee." She says blushing.

Ben lets go and responds…

"Me too."

Ben looks around and there is no one else there. He opens the door, which is the one facing away from the road and steps out. He looks at Gwen and she is nervous because she is afraid someone will see.

"Gwen, it's alright. There's no one else around. I'll keep watch if you want?"

"Thanks Ben." She says as she gets out and sits on the running board and uses it as a seat so she doesn't have to squat.

Ben starts his stream and is soon joined by Gwen.

"Ahhh." They both say in unison because they have been holding it in a long time.

When Gwen is done, she immediately gets up and jumps in the truck. She buries herself under the covers and Ben soon follows here and closes the door. Now the truck is freezing inside and Gwen is shaking uncontrollably.

Ben starts the truck up and steps on the gas to warm the engine. When the engine is warm, he turns the heat up on full blast. Gwen positions herself in front of the vent as warm air pours out onto her body, warming her.

They are enjoying the warm air, when they see a truck pull into the gas station. They both look at each other and Ben dashes for his clothes. He tells Gwen…

"Get in the back and put some blankets over you!"

Ben quickly finds his boxers and puts them on and then he gets his pants and shirt on. He sees the driver of the truck walking up to them and he gets both socks and shoes on. He looks and sees that Gwen's clothes are scattered all over the place. He grabs them and sets them over the back of the seat so Gwen can get dressed under the blanket. The man knocks on his window and Ben rolls the window down…

"Good morning, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Ben tells him but is utterly shocked when the man pulls a gun out and tells him…

"Get out of the truck!!"

Ben sees that the man is right up against the door and slams the door open against his chest. This knocks him down and gives Ben the upper hand. Ben makes a mad leap and lands punch to the guy's chest. This causes him to release the gun and Ben picks it up. Ben is shocked when he sees it's the same man who he fought earlier at the Chinese restaurant…

***I will stop here***

UPDATE SOON HOPEFULLY BY END OF WEEKEND

Thanks

R&R


	7. Big accident

"How's that slut you have with you?" he asks, trying to get Ben mad.

Ben is fuming and needs to release his anger. The adrenaline is flowing as he moves closer to the thug. Ben is distracted and doesn't see the other thug sneak up behind him. The thug hits Ben hard in the head with his gun and Ben is knocked out.

By this time, Gwen realized what was happening and locked the doors. She remembers that her dad packed a gun in her bag and told her it was for self-defense. She finds her bag and pulls out the Colt .45. Her dad taught her how to use it because even though she has her powers, sometimes she can't use like when she's sick and weak, like she is now. She pulls the slide back and looks to see that one of the thugs has a crow bar.

"If you don't open the door, we'll kill you both!" the thug says.

Gwen smirks as she puts the gun in her coat pocket and gets out. The thugs are shocked as she says…

"You got me, now let Ben go!"

"Haha bitch, did you really believe you could save your boyfriend?" The thug says as he pulls the gun on Ben.

"Back the fuck off!" Gwen yells as she pulls her gun on the unsuspecting thugs.

The thug she is aiming at drops his gun and starts the whole… please give me the gun routine and … you don't have to do this routine. Gwen is sick and she is not in the mood for any of this. As the thug steps too close for comfort, Gwen fires and the man cringes and falls to the ground.

The sound of gunfire wakes Ben up and he turns to look at Gwen…

"Gwen, are you alri…" Ben hears another gunshot and looks at Gwen who collapses on the ground, being shot from behind by the other thug…

"GWEN!!!!" Ben yells at the top of his lungs as he wakes up from the nightmare in a cold sweat.

He sits up really quickly and sees that Gwen is awake and asks him…

"Ben, what's wrong!?" She sees that he is trembling.

Ben is so relieved it was a dream that he just puts his arms around Gwen in a warm embrace. He breaks down and starts to cry… something he never does…

They both remain in their embrace for a long time…

"Oh no." Ben thinks to himself as he sees a truck, the same truck in his dream. Then he remembers what happened…

"Gwen, give me your gun…"

"How did you know I had a…"

"There's no time for questions, these are the same thugs that we encountered at the Chinese restaurant." He tells her.

Gwen gets her purse and gives Ben her 1911 colt .45…

Ben sees that the man is getting out of his truck and walking over to them…

"Gwen, get in the back and cover up." They are still both naked. Ben puts his pants on and rolls the window down when the man knocks on it…

"Good morning, how are you doing?" Ben says as he points the gun at the thug's face…

The thug is shocked and Ben…

"Drop the gun." The thug doesn't listen and tries to pull his gun up to get a shot off but it's too late…

BAM, Ben fires a single shot and the thug falls to the ground… DEAD.

Gwen is shocked and tells Ben…

"What the hell Ben, what was that for…?"

"The thug had a gun; I was ready before he was."

Ben sees the thugs' truck start up and sees that the other thug is behind the wheel. Ben starts his truck and peels out of the gas station. The other truck soon follows. Ben can hardly see with all of the snow, its nighttime by the way and his lights reflect off of the snow making it almost impossible to see.

"Gwen, get a seat belt on!" he tells her as she hops over the back of the seat into the front seat, fully clothed. She does what he asked and puts her seat belt on, not a moment too soon. Ben takes a corner too fast because he has the thug on his tail and skids out of control …

To Be Continued…

*** I need to get some sleep***

Update soon

R&R

Thanks


	8. killing and crashing

Ben loses control of his truck and crashes it into a snow bank. Luckily, the snow bank is at an angle and he runs up on top of it, so there are no damages to Gwen, himself or his truck… which they need to get where they are going and to keep from freezing to death.

Ben looks at Gwen, who is sitting there trembling because she saw her life flash before her eyes. She is shaken up pretty badly and she starts to cry, heavily…

"Gwen, its ok, I'm here for you." He tells her and puts her in his warm embrace. She gladly embraces him back as her body goes limp.

Ben looks up and sees the other thug walking up through his rear view mirror. Ben sees that the thug has a machete and shifts his truck in reverse and squashes the thug under two and a half tons of cold steel and rubber. He then runs the back of the truck up on another snow bank.

Gwen immediately sits up when she feels the jolt when he crashes into the other snow bank.

"What just happened?" she asks.

"I ran the little son of a bitch over, that's what." He says with a forceful tone.

"YOU DID WHAT!??" she screams at him…

"WHY?" she screams…

"GWEN, DO YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE, DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE A MURDERER?!"

Ben continues to yell and starts banging his fists on the steering wheel and dashboard until they are bloody. He just sits there for a while as he breaks down and starts to cry. Gwen is still mad about him lashing out at her but she sees that Ben is emotionally broken and needs someone he can cling to for support. She sits there for a few minutes to cool her nerves and…

"Ben?" she asks in a very soft voice…

"WHAT!" he yells at her again because his nerves are shot.

Gwen moves over next to him on the seat and rests her head on his shoulder…

"Ben, you're not a murderer, I need you right now. Please don't yell like that. It's not your fault; they were trying to kill us." She says very calmly as a tears come to her eyes.

Ben sits there silently for a few minutes and calms down enough to respond without yelling at her.

"You ready to get going?" Ben asks. Ben's hands are shaking so badly that he cannot even grip the key to start his truck, let alone drive…

Gwen looks at his hands and then looks at his whole body, which is shaking. She realizes that he is in no shape to be driving and his emotions must be shaking even more.

"Ben, do you want me to drive?" She asks.

Ben nods his head and Gwen and he transfer seats. While they are moving, Gwen scoots over top of Ben on the seat and Ben gently grabs her waist and pulls her in close to him. He rests his head on her shoulder and says…

"Thanks Gwen." Gwen turns her head and gives him a kiss on the cheek. They remain in the embrace for a while until they start to get cold and Gwen says…

"Ben, we need to get the heat on."

Ben releases her waist and she moves over to the driver's seat. She starts the truck and puts it drive to get it off of the snow bank. She steps on the gas but nothing happens as the rear wheels spin in the snow. Ben hears and feels the tires slipping, so he reaches down on the floor and puts the truck in four-wheel drive. Gwen easily drives down off of the snow bank and gets back on the road. Ben turns the heat on when the truck warms up.

As they are making their way down the snow covered road, Ben lies down on the seat and rests his head in Gwen's lap. Gwen moves her right arm down and intertwines it with Ben's right arm. Gwen is happy that Ben seems to have forgiven her for yelling at him.

"Gwen, thanks for making me feel better." He says.

"Well, that's in a girlfriend's job description, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so is the cooking, cleaning and..." He laughs as he says this.

Gwen is happy he has got his sick sense of humor back.

"OK, if you take out the trash, cut the grass and save the day, it's a deal."

"Deal." Ben turns his head towards her and responds as Gwen leans down and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Ben gladly returns the kiss and as they are kissing …

"Gwen, aren't your eyes supposed to be on the road?" He asks.

"Were at a red light, doofus." She says as their lips depart each others and she sticks her tongue out at Ben.

Ben responds by wrapping his arms around Gwen's waist and a little while later, he falls asleep.

Gwen is happy that all is forgiven as she continues to drive down the road. Gwen seems to have gotten over whatever had made her sick and is feeling pretty good until she realizes that her pants are getting wet and looks down… Ben has his face down and is silently crying into Gwen's lap. While she is glancing down, she doesn't realize that she is drifting off the road. She looks back up and sees this and hits the brakes, but it's too late as the truck sails over the snow bank and…

*****I left this one as a cliffhanger to add to the suspense.*****

Update soon

R&R

Thanks!


	9. We made it!

Gwen closes her eyes as the truck sails over the snow bank and it plows nose first into a pile of snow. Luckily the snow is loose packed and it absorbs most of the impact and they are parallel, some 20 feet from the road.

As the truck hits the snow, Ben is thrown off of the seat and into the dashboard. Gwen, who is wearing a seatbelt, is not injured. Ben wakes up to the soft touch of Gwen's hands on his face…

"Gwen?" he asks because his head hit the dash pretty hard and he is dazed. His forehead is cut and his nose is bleeding badly.

"Ben!" she says as she embraces him.

"Gwen, what happened?"

"Ben, I'm sorry, I really am…"

"Sorry for what?" Ben seems a little aggravated because he knows she has bad news…

"Sorry… for wrecking your truck." She responds…

"YOU DID WHAT?!!" he yells at her as he looks outside and sees that the truck is lying in 2 ft of snow.

Gwen lets go of Ben and scoots away from him. He is still fuming because he shouldn't have let her drive because she is sick and still tired. Ben looks over at her and sees that his yelling and cursing has caused her to cry. Ben cannot stand it when she cries and he forces him to stop yelling. After a few minutes, he is calmed down enough and…

"Gwen?" he manages to say in a calm manner as he wraps his arms around her.

She doesn't respond to him and continues to cry…

"Gwen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I overreacted… I'm sorry." He tells her and wraps her even tighter in his embrace…

"Ben, I'm sorry…"

Ben gets out before she can finish and looks at the damages to his truck. He wades around in the snow and the brush guard did its job, he can't find any damage at all. Ben digs out the front of his truck enough to get to the winch. He pulls the cable out and wades over to a tree that is up against the road. He secures the cable around the tree and wades back to the truck…

"Gwen, I need you help." He tells her.

"We need to somewhat clear a path up to the road." He tells her. He messes with his Omnitrix and…

"I'm going' hero!" he says as he slams down on the Omnitrix with his hand. He set it to heat blast, he gets ready for the transformation but the Omnitrix craps out on him and won't work.

"Damn it!" he yells and kicks at the snow.

"Let me give it a try." Gwen suggests. She tries to use her powers but she is sick and her powers require a lot of energy, so they don't work.

"Ben, I'm sorry. My powers aren't working either." She says and starts to cry again. Ever since she has been sick, she has been very emotional and cries a lot. Ben is worried that she is getting depressed. He embraces her again and she collapses in his arms.

"Gwen, I can handle this…" He says as he picks her up and lays her down on the seat of the truck. When she feels him release her, she sits up and tells him as she is about to get out…

"BEN, I CAUSED THIS AND I WANT TO HELP!" she yells.

"Gwen, you can help. Can you start the truck and hit the gas when I tell you?"

"Ok." She says with a smile on her face because she really wants to help. She hates it when she can't help out, especially when something is her fault. She starts the truck.

Ben starts the winch and the truck moves forward a few feet and stops when the snow piles up under the front. He gets a shovel from the back and digs the snow out from under the front of the truck. He starts the winch up again and tells Gwen…

"Gwen, hit the gas."

"Ok." She says and she shifts the truck into drive and also puts it into 4wheel drive. She hits the gas and the truck slowly makes it the last 10 feet and is now on the road again.

Ben winds up the winch and checks the truck. Amazingly, there are no damages and it runs fine.

Gwen gets out and walks over to Ben, who has the hood up and is checking the engine…

"Ben, everything ok?' she asks…

"Yeah, everything's ok. It's amazing that nothing is broken… Gwen, you're sure you aren't hurt, right?" he asks…

"I'm fine, Ben. You on the other hand look hurt. Look at the cut on your forehead and you're bleeding all over the place…"

Gwen finds the first aid kit under the seat and tells Ben…

"Ben, sit down."

Ben sits down on the tailgate and Gwen gets out some bandages and realizes…

"Ben, lets see if my powers work?"

Gwen concentrates and she can feel her powers coming back…

"Ben, sit still." She tells him. Gwen uses her powers to heal Ben's wounds from the accident and she also heals the cuts she has.

RING…RING…RING…

Ben answers his cell phone and…

"Ben, this is dad. It looks like no one is going to be able to make it down to the cabin. We got 3 feet of snow and the airport is going to be closed for a while."

"Darn it dad that means I'm stuck up here with Gwen for 2 weeks?" he asks…

"I'm afraid so…Tell Gwen that her parents aren't going to be able to make it either, ok…"

"Ok dad. I'll call you back later. Love you." He tells his dad…

"Ok Ben, love you too."

Ben hangs up and tells Gwen…

"Gwen, were all alone up here for 2 weeks!!!"

Gwen is shocked and is speechless…

"YES, finally some free time with the love of my life" she says.

"Aww Gwen, I love you so much…"

"Me too." She responds as they embrace each other and kiss passionately.

Ben breaks the kiss and they start driving down the road. A few hours later they arrive at the turnoff for the cabin. Gwen is asleep and Ben wakes her…

"Gwen, were here!" he yells. This startles Gwen and she almost rolls off of the seat. Ben catches her and she sits up…

"Ben, that's not funny!" She says and smacks him on the shoulder because he yelled right in her ear. Gwen is just playing around and after a few seconds of staring each other down, they both simultaneously break out in laughter.

***GOOD PLACE TO STOP***

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER

THANKS

BEN&GWEN FOREVER!


	10. Ice it Up

Once they stop laughing, they embrace each other and Ben…

"Gwen, it's not nice to hit your boyfriend." He says while trying to contain his laughter.

"It's not nice to scare your girlfriend either." She says.

They just sit there for a minute and Gwen…

"Ben, I love you." She says.

"I know." He says and starts to laugh. Gwen hits him again.

"Gwen, I'm not a punching bag, ok." He says.

"I know." She says mocking the way he said it earlier.

They continue the 15 miles down the winding, snow-covered dirt road. Gwen rests her head on Ben's shoulder and falls asleep as Ben drives slowly so they don't drive off of the road. The snow isn't as deep on the road because there are a lot of pine trees and they cover the road pretty well and act as a kind of barrier. After an hour, Ben finally comes to the driveway for the cabin… The cabin is nestled in a clearing up in the mountains.

Ben drives up the driveway and stops the truck.

"Wake up sleepy head, were here" Ben says into her ear and strokes her long red hair. Gwen lifts her head off of Ben's shoulder and rubs her eyes.

"Hmmm?" She asks as she yawns…

"We're here." He says again to her.

Gwen is still drowsy from just waking up. Ben gets out of the truck and opens the passenger door for Gwen. Ben offers her a hand as she gets out of the truck. She takes his hand and they walk over to the front door of the cabin.

Once inside, Ben goes over to the fireplace and proceeds to get a fire going. Gwen goes and starts to bring their things inside…

"Gwen, leave those there, I'll get them when I finish with the fire."

"Ben. I'm fine, really." She responds.

"Ok…" he responds because she looks a little annoyed and finds it utterly useless to convince her to let things be.

After Ben gets a rolling fire going, he proceeds to help Gwen bring in the rest of their things. He's pretty happy at the moment because he's alone with his girlfriend and she's feeling a million times better. He loves seeing a smile on her face, which she has now because she's sitting in front of the warm fire.

When Ben is done putting their things away, he goes over to the couch and slides over the back of the couch next to Gwen and wraps his arms around her. They both lay down and Gwen rolls over so she's now facing Ben and her back is to the fire…

"Ben, this is really nice."

"Not as nice as you though." Ben responds…

"Aw, thanks Ben." Gwen starts to blush a little bit, but it is hardly noticeable and Ben doesn't notice.

Gwen and Ben's faces move closer together and they passionately kiss each other. They are so lost in the moment; they don't realize that the power has gone out. When they finally break the kiss, Gwen asks…

"Ben, why are the lights off?"

"I don't know, let me check." He responds and gets up from the couch.

He goes over to the circuit breaker and checks… He messes with the switches and nothing happens. He then goes and looks outside and sees that there's about 2 inches of ice covering everything.

He comes back inside of the cabin and walks back to the couch…

"Gwen, we have a major problem."

"What is it, Ben?" she asks…

"The snow has turned into freezing rain and has covered everything with about 2 inches of ice. Basically, were stuck here until the ice sort of melts because I can't even drive in this stuff, no traction at all."

Ben pauses.

"It's still coming down, so we could be stuck up here for a while."

"As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Gwen says…

They both embrace each other and lay there in front of the fire enjoying their alone time together.

***Sorry for such a short chapter, I will try to update sooner***

*Thanks*

*Ben & Gwen forever*


	11. Such A Relief

"As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Gwen says…

They both embrace each other and lay there in front of the fire enjoying their alone time together.

"(Yawning) Gwen, I'll get the generator started in the morning if the power's still out, ok?" He asks…

"Ok Ben, lets get some sleep, alright?"

"Fine by me" He responds and their lips meet.

"Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Gwen."

They both are exhausted from their time on the road and getting everything unpacked. Within a matter of minutes, they both dose off for the night.

* * *

The next morning:

Gwen begins to stir because she's cold. She gets up and…

"Gwen?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a blanket."

"Ok, I'll get the fire going again if you want?" he asks…

"No need, this ell do." She responds as she lies down next to Ben on the couch and covers both of them up with the blanket.

They embrace each other before dosing off again…

4:30 am: Ben is awake, thinking about what happened at the gas station. He knows he has to tell someone. Even though it was self-defense, he can't get over the fact that he has killed another human being. Even though he has killed numerous aliens and other creatures, he can't get over this one. Tears come to his eyes and after a long time he manages to go back to sleep.

7:00 am: Ben is woken up by the sun shining down on is face from the skylight. He sees that Gwen is still asleep, so he gets up very quietly as not to wake her. He walks over to the kitchen and checks the lights which still don't work. He goes upstairs to get dressed and when he's finished, he goes outside to work on getting the generator started so they can at least take showers and get water.

While Ben is working on prepping the generator, Gwen wakes up and rolls over to ask Ben something and is shocked when he's not there.

She gets up and goes upstairs to get something clean to wear and flips the light switch on and the lights come on… Meanwhile, Ben's outside struggling to start the generator. Gwen decides to take a shower because the power's now on. After taking the shower, Gwen goes downstairs and starts the coffee maker because she's still groggy from the cold night on the couch. When the coffee's done, she decides to take a cup out to Ben who's working on the generator…

"Ben, coffee?" she asks…

"Where'd you get that?"

"The coffee pot, doofus." She responds…

"Gwen, how long has the power been on?" he asks…

"I don't know, about half an hour, why?" she asks…

"I guess I don't need to start the generator now, do I?" He states.

"I guess not." Gwen responds…

"Hey Ben, do you want to go skiing today?" she asks…

"Fine by me, that's why we came here." He responds

The two now go inside to get ready. There are bears in this area, so Ben goes out to the truck and gets his 12 gauge Benelli shotgun. He has hollow point slugs, which will definitely take down a bear. (I'm sure it's illegal for them to carry firearms in real life because they are under 18, but in this fic they are legal, ok.) When they finally get their things, Ben has his snowboard and Gwen has her skis, they load everything in the truck and head out up the road to get to the top of the mountain. They have to go on the main road to get to the road that leads up the mountain; they will be on their property.

Ben drives down the snow-covered road and hits the breaks, but the truck slides on the ice, they are going too fast and there is a car ahead. Ben turns the wheel to run the truck into the deeper snow to slow it down. It works and they manage to stop just in time. From the view of the other driver, Ben's truck was sliding all over the place and was speeding toward them, and stopped just in time…

"What's wrong with you, you're going to KILL someone!!!" The man yells at Ben…

"Ben, are you trying to kill someone or us?" Gwen yells at him…

Ben realizes that he has already killed someone, the thug at the gas station. Ben pulls off of the road and kills the engine.

Ben is silent and Gwen now realizes what she said…

"Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Ben doesn't respond, instead he wraps his arms around Gwen and starts to cry (something he doesn't do often). Gwen returns his embrace. She can't even begin to try and comprehend what Ben must be going through…

"Ben, it wasn't your fault. He was going to kill us."

"It IS my fault, I could have just driven off, and instead I let my ego get in the way. I just wanted to scare hm. But when I saw his gun, I knew it was too late to turn back and… (SMACK)

Gwen smacks Ben hard in the face.

"Ben, it wasn't your fault. We need to report it though, or else it will make you look bad if anyone finds out."

Ben nods and fumbles with the key, but he is really nervous at the moment because he is about to tell the police that he killed someone. He continues to fumble with the key, but he is shaking and has a cold sweat.

"Ben, do you want me to drive?" Gwen asks calmly.

"S-sure." He responds.

Gwen gives Ben a hug and kiss. Then they switch seats and she starts the truck. After around 20 minutes, they arrive at the police station. Gwen shuts the truck off and puts her gun under the seat because she doesn't want to be armed and go into a police station.

"Ben, you ready?" she asks…

"About as ready as I'll ever be." He responds as he opens the truck door.

Gwen locks the truck and runs over to Ben and wraps her arm around his as they walk into the police station to report the shooting.

They walk up to the front desk and ask where they can report a crime. The receptionist tells them to go down the hall and to the right. The sergeant at the desk asks them…

"Hello, what can I do for you two?"

Ben looks at Gwen and she looks back at him and nods…

"I want to turn myself in for a shooting at a gas station on miller road."

The Police officer asks them to sit down.

"Now, what exactly happened?"

"Gwen and I were riding out the storm under the roof of the gas station in my truck. This man pulls up in a truck and walks over to us. I recognized this man as the one who tried to kill us before. It's on record because the police responded. It was at a Chinese restaurant on Rt. 40. They concluded it was self-defense. When he walked up to the window of my truck, I asked Gwen for the gun, because I saw he had a gun when he was walking up to us. I shot him when he tried to pull his gun on us. It was self-defense."

"I see, and you waited until now to report it?"

"Sir, I was scared. I didn't know what to do and it was self-defense."

"I believe you because if it weren't, you wouldn't have come forward."

"Wait here." The officer tells them.

The police officer leaves the room to consult with the rest of the department. When he returns…

"What is your name?"

"Benjamin Carl Tennyson."

"Well Mr. Tennyson, I have good news. The person you shot didn't die."

Ben's face lights up and he looks at Gwen. Tears come to each others eyes and they embrace each other.

"I told you, you aren't a murderer." She tells him.

Ben can't believe what the officer told him; he is so relieved that he didn't kill the guy.

"I love you." Ben tells Gwen.

"I love you too." She responds.

"Uh Hum."

They both look at the officer and he motions to follow him. They come to another room where they are fingerprinted and photographed.

"We just need to document you incase there is an investigation." The officer tells them.

"We need to call your parents to let them know what has happened, and then you are free to go."

Ben and Gwen look at each other and back at the officer. They don't know how to break the news to their parents…

Ben picks up the phone and dials his parents… RING… RING… RING…

"Hello?"

"Dad…"

***Cliffhanger again***

*Try to update soon*

Thanks

B&G Forever

R&R


	12. Kevin?

"Dad…"

"Ben, how's everything going'?" he asks…

"Not good Dad, not good at all."

"Ben, what's wrong?"

"I shot someone, Dad." Ben says tearfully into the phone…

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Mr. Tennyson yells into the phone…

"Let me handle this…" the officer says…

"Hello, Mr. Tennyson. I'm sorry to have to tell you about this, you see…" he is cut off…

"Where's Ben, and what happened!?" Mr. Tennyson demands…

"Your son shot a man, who was after them, who had a gun, and according to our evidence and your son's and niece's testimony, it was an act of self-defense."

"Hold on a minute! Did he kill the person, and what's going to happen to Ben?"

"Mr. Tennyson, the person is alive and stable."

"What's going to happen to the son of a bitch that tried to kill my son?"

"Currently he is under arrest for battering and assault with a deadly weapon and intent to commit homicide."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Tennyson asks…

"He's not going anywhere and your son is free to go, if I have your consent."

"Of course you have my consent, just tell him to get home as soon as the weather permits…"

"You can talk to him…"

"Ben?"

"Yes dad?"

"Be safe and we'll talk about this when you get home." Mr. Tennyson says.

"Ok dad, love you."

"Love you too Ben, tell Gwen to stay safe as well and that we'll take care of things with her parents, ok?"

"Ok." Ben replies

"Bye." Mr. Tennyson hangs up the phone.

Gwen walks over to Ben and gives him a big hug which he gladly returns. They remain in the embrace for a long time until…

"You two are free to go; do you need any medical attention because I'm sure you are under a great deal of stress?"

"No thank you, I'm fine, but thanks." Ben responds…

The two cousins walk out of the door, still embracing each other and Ben is so relieved to get that off of his chest. He is also very happy that the guy didn't die because he was having a hard time trying to cope with the thought that he killed someone.

"That went way better than I imagined it would have." Ben tells Gwen…

"I'll say, are you sure your ok?' Gwen asks…

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He responds…

"You want me to drive?" she asks…

"Nah, I've got it." He responds…

"Ok."

They both get in the truck and Ben drives off….

"You still up for skiing?" Ben asks…

"Not really, its getting kind of late, how about tomorrow?" she responds…

"That's fine with me." He tells her…

(Pause)

"What do you want to do then my dear?" he asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"I don't know Ben, fix something to eat and entertain ourselves with a shower and get some sleep." Gwen looks over at him and winks as she says this…

"Maybe a shower then a fire, then sleep?" he asks with a wink…

"Sounds great, but can we use the fireplace in the bedroom, instead of the living room?" she asks and has a smirk on hr face…

"That's sounds even better." Ben responds…

They both fall silent and it starts to snow violently again. It's getting dark, so Ben decides to slow way down so they don't have an accident. Gwen is tired and leans up against Ben. She is also shivering so Ben turns the heat on and embraces her with one arm.

"Thanks Ben." She tells him…

"THANK YOU Gwen, for being here with me and looking so damn beautiful." He responds.

"Aww, Ben that's so sweet." She responds and gives him a kiss on the cheek…

"Not as sweet as you." He says…

Gwen responds by wrapping her arms around Ben and squeezing him tightly in her embrace…

"Ben, did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I love you more…" He responds…

"No you don't." she says sticking her tongue out ah him…

"Why, yes I do." He responds in the same way…

They continue their arguing all the way back to the cabin. They finally pull up to the cabin and Ben sees a truck parked in the driveway…

Ben doesn't know anyone around here and is a little uneasy because of what happened with the thugs a few days before.

"Gwen, make sure your gun is loaded and ready to go, just incase."

Gwen nods and pulls the slide back. Ben gets his shotgun from under the seat and both get out of the truck and walk up to the door. Ben sees a note and it says that the truck broke down and that they needed to leave it there for the night. Ben opens the door and as he walks in, he gets a phone call, he answers the phone and…

"Ben"

"Kevin…" He asks…

***I just love finding places like these to stop and make you wonder what is going to happen next***

*Update soon, hopefully*

**Ben & Gwen forever**

*R&R*

Thanks


	13. Not again

"Kevin…" He asks…

"Yeah, this is Kevin."

"What's up?" Ben asks…

"I called to see how you two are doing; Gwen isn't answering her cell phone."

"Yeah Kevin, she's fine…"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Let me see if I can find her?"

Gwen is standing next to Ben and doesn't want to talk to Kevin right now…

"I'm not here, I'm in the shower." She mouths to him…

"Sorry Kev, she's in the shower."

"That's fine; can you have her call me when she has a minute?" He asks with a slight hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

"Will do" Ben responds…

"Thanks see ya around."

"Ok, Bye." Ben says…

Ben hangs up the phone and looks at Gwen…

"Thanks Ben." She tells him because she is not in the mood to talk to him.

Gwen embraces Ben and catches him off guard…

"No problem" Ben responds…

He returns the embrace and after a little while…

"Ben, lets go inside, it's freezing out here" Gwen says…

"Ok" Ben says and they reluctantly release from their embrace and head inside…

Ben opens the door and turns on the lights. As soon as he turns the switch on he hears Gwen scream behind him and when he turns to look… CRACK!! Someone knocks Ben out with a crowbar.

"BEEEENNN!!!!!!" Gwen yells and runs to Ben's side.

She kneels down next to him and forgets about everything but her beloved cousin and best friend. She doesn't even realize that the man who knocked Ben out is standing over her.

"Well well, who do we have here?" he asks…

"You're worst fucking nightmare!" she screams and lunges at him…

He grabs her and throws her to the ground…

"Don't get up and you and you're boyfriend will live, all we want is money." He yells at her…

"I have something better for you, you little bastard…" She says as her eyes flash green and she lunges at him again and wraps a tendril around his neck…

The other robber is shocked and after a few seconds of staring at this strange girl, he goes to draw his gun but Gwen grabs the gun and slams it in his face with another tendril.

She picks them both up and slams them into a wall. Then she remembers Ben and runs to his side

"Ben…Ben?" Gwen asks while she is shaking Ben…

Both robbers seize their opportunity and run out of the house screaming and get in their truck and drive off.

Ben doesn't respond and Gwen checks his vitals and he is alive. Ben is knocked out and Gwen manages to carry him up to their bedroom and lays him on the bed. Gwen is exhausted but wants to wait for Ben to wake up before she goes to sleep. She lies there for a long time with one arm around Ben and the other stroking his hair. After an hour or so Ben opens his eyes…

"Gwen...?"

I have to get some sleep, so hope this will do til' I can update again.


End file.
